dark romance
by thekittypet4life
Summary: madoka goes for a walk but only to get lost. she finds a cave and stays there. when she's woken up she decides to go check it out only to find ryuga has been taken control of by l-drago again. when l-drago learns she has no fear tward him he shows her why she sould fear him. when the others come to save her ryuga decides to take her to the dark nebula where she meets the members.
1. Chapter 1

The leaves made a crunching sound as madoka walked threw them after the battle bladers tournament her, ginga, kenta, hyoma, and even kyoya had traveled back to koma village for training. Madoka thought going for a walk would be fun since she didn't have a bey to train with, well ginga did give her one so she could better protect her self from doji and other threats but no one really ever had time to help her practice.

Madoka had gone for a walk after she made the others some dinner but she had ended up getting lost. She sighed at the sight of a cave with two giant oak trees by it "iv all ready passed that cave twice!" she looked toward the orange and pink sun set "it's gonna get dark to" madoka never told anyone she had a fear of the dark. "well no use trying to get home now that its dark"

madoka decided to stay in the cave for the night but it turns out the cave led into a tunnel system which led into a big canyon. Madoka sat on a near by rock and started to go through her backpack "ah here it is" she smiled and pulled out a flashlight.

A couple minutes after madoka had managed to fall asleep a loud crash had caused her to awaken in fear "w-what was that" she got up and started to look around.

Madoka traveled into the cave systems, following the noises. Madoka finally found the canyon "ryuga?" she whispered. he stood with his back turned toward her smashing boulders with his bey. Madoka shifted to try to get a closer look at him. When she got a better look she noticed that it was ryuga but l-drago had taken control of him just like at battle bladers.

In shock she stepped back and tripped. L-drago quickly turned around. Madoka was trying her best to get up but she had twisted her ankle. L-drago took a look at madoka and with a smirk he extended his arm out for madoka to take, but she only layed there still in shock.

"well are you gonna take my hand of not?" l-drago looked at her with an evil look in eyes.

"no! I don't need help" she looked away from him "at least not from you" she mumbled the last part silently to her self.

She did need help from someone but didn't want it from him. L-drago growled in annoyance and grabbed her arm, forcing her up to his eye level. "let go" l-drago looked directly into her blue eyes looking for the one thing he liked to see in people, fear and terror but he didn't see any fear.

"are not scared of me?"

"NO! should I?"

"yes and if don't fear me now you'll fear me when am done!" l-drago pushed madoka onto the stone wall, her chest and stomach were pressed against the wall. "I'll make you feel more fear than you've ever felt before" he put his arms neat to her body against the wall, she was trapped.

"what are you gonna do to me"

"shut up and don't move" l-drago put his left arm around her waist and put his chin against her shoulder.

"g-get off me" she shouted l-drago payed no attention to her cries and bit down on her shoulder "stop" she started to blush as he kissed up and down her neck. "Someone please help!" she whined as if anyone could here her.

L-drago forced madoka around so that he could see her eye's, he smiled their was fear in her eyes but not enough to for him to be satisfied. He pinned her hands above her head with his right hand.

"stop it now" she whined, feeling warm tears start to build up in her eyes "please?"

l-drago forced his rough lips onto her much softer one's as the tears in her blue eyes dripped down her face. Madoka hadn't wanted her first kiss to be taken away from her by this monster, or anything else by that matter.

L-drago bit down on her bottom expecting her to open her mouth for him.

"mm mm" she managed to get out. He sighed in frustration and bit down until it started bleed.

"ahh!" l-drago took his chance to force his tongue into her mouth.

After l-drago finished exploring her mouth he steeped away "go on run away" he teased, knowing she couldn't "oh thats right the little girl can't" he laughed.

Madoka finally caught her breath and slowly slid down to her knee's. She was still crying a little bit her lip hadn't stopped bleeding either.

"no one gonna save you" he taunted "cause if the wanted to find you they would've found you by now, I mean you've been gone all day haven't you" he ran his tongue across his upper lip.

"your wrong" her voice was low and fear full "you wouldn't know what its like to have friends and people who care about you and you don't deserve anyone anyways" madoka took a deep breath "because your just a monster" she closed her eyes as the sun started to rise and her friends shouts for her became clear and well heard "ands thats all you"ll ever be"

"a monster"


	2. Chapter 2

"a monster" madoka looked straight toward him, he stood above her.

"so what if i'm a monster?" he smirked "being a monster and striking fear into innocent people like you is what I do best"

"madoka!" ginga and kyoya came running in. "l-drago?" ginga stopped a couple feet away from him, while kyoya continued toward them.

"what'd you do to her ryuga!?" kyoya shouted as he pulled his leone out "tell me!"

l-drago smiled "I'll let ryuga have control back now" l-drago returned to his bey.

"ryuga your back" ginga ran up to the older teen.

"ginga you still believe in that forbidden bey nonsense" kyoya laughed "well I don't care if it was ryuga or l-drago were still battling" kyoya took aim toward ryuga "now take aim!"

"i don't know why any of you are bothering me but if lion boy wants a battle I will crush his little leone!" ryuga took aim with l-drago.

"3"

"2"

"1" ryuga and kyoya launched their beys toward each other.

"madoka" ginga headed toward her "are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"i'm fine I guess" madoka gave ginga her best fake smile.

"go now my leone lion gale force wall!"

"l-drago soaring bite strike" the two beys crashed together.

"come on madoka lets get out of here before l-drago comes back" ginga helped her up "here lean on my shoulder" she did as she was told.

"what!" kyoya watched in shock as leone went flying "i lost" he bent down to grab leone that had landed in front of his shoes.

"come on kyoya lets go before ryuga or l-drago tries to hurt madoka again" after ginga said that sentence something inside of ryuga seemed to snap.

"what do you mean hurt her!" ryuga took long quick steps toward the number one blader " what makes you think I wanted to hurt her!?" ryuga stood in front of the the two now.

"because your you?" kyoya laughed. Ryuga growled and launched l-drago toward the rocks above his head. "hey!" kyoya dodged the falling rocks one by one. "ha!" he smirked victoriously "missed me" but he spoke to soon and another good sized rock, about the size of leone hit his head.

"uhh...anyways you were saying ryuga?"

"how dare you accuse me of hurting her!"

madoka sighed and sat down "this will take while, she closed her eyes for some sleep.

A couple minutes latter she woke up in ryuga's arms "h-hey put me down" ryuga continued to run from ginga and kyoya. He ran into the thick forest in attempt to lose the other bladers, which he did.

"ryuga?" madoka looked up to his inexpressible face "can you let me go home? Why did you take me?"

"i don't...i don't know" he dropped her onto the ground to grab his head in pain.

"ry-ryuga?" she gasped as his appearance changed to the look of l-drago "n-no, get away from me!" she cried as l-drago steeped toward her smaller body.

"why I want you to fear me more" he laughed.

"i-i already fear you!" she managed to stand up. L-drago wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder.

"if your quiet I wont kill you"

~hours later~

"wake up!" madoka new that voice it sounded familiar, to familiar for her liking "good job master ryuga now ginga will have to come here and fight you for the girls freedom"

"and your sure doji?"

"of course master ryuga I'll call one of the other members to take her from you" doji took madoka from ryuga's arms.

"let go of me you creepy weirdo!" madoka kicked and screamed as doji carried her inside.

"hmm...someones a feisty young girl" he smirked which made madoka go pale "dan! Rieki!" he called out. The two twin boys appeared in front of doji

"yeah" they spoke at the same time.

"take madoka to your room and watch her" doji walked away with out another word.

"hi" rieki smiled taking her hands and shacking them a little "you know what you should do"

"what?" madoka had seen the twins battle before

"help me break into doji's office" he shook his head yes with his blue eyes closed and a mischievous smile on his face.

"no rieki, doji said take her to our room and watch her not let her ran around with you and cause mischief" dan glared at his younger brother.

"fine" he sighed and pulled her in to a hallway with many doors. Rieki stood there with an confused expression "um dan which one's our again?"

"dan we've lived here almost two years!" dan took a key and and opened the third door on the right side and walked in. madoka hesitantly walked in.

"uhh..." they each seemed to have their own side of the room, dan's the clean side and rieki on the messy side "i like your room?"

"great cause you have to stay in here until morning" rieki smiled "night dan...night madoka you can sleep with dan"

"why does she have to sleep with me!?"

"because when yu first got here I had to sleep with him"

"fine" dan's face heated up as he moved toward the wall, making room for her.

"um...no thanks I'll sleep on the floor"

"no it's clod down there you'll catch a cold" rieki smiled.

She sighed and climbed into bed with dan.

"what have I gotten my self into?" she asked her self as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Who so which one of the dark nebular bladers do you guys think I should pair madoka up with I was thinking dan, reiji, or ryutaro not ryuga cause I still want him to be the bad guy and I'm really think I may make it reiji. So right now i'm just going to have people flirt with her. Also reiji is very childish in this. and i decided to change thi title to 'dark romance'

Madoka woke up to the sun on her face shining in from the small window. She yawned and looked over to rieki's empty bed. Madoka rolled over to see dan's face only centimeters away from hers she could feel his warm breath on her noise. "dan?" she gently shook him.

"mmm"his arms wrapped around her waist and pulling her closer to him so their lips were just barely touching.

"let go of me!" she screeched and pushed him into the wall.

"what! Hey!" dan shouted "why did you push me!?" he sat up on his knee's.

"because you grabbed me!" she shouted.

"well yo-" dan was cut off by the door being pushed open by none other than reiji.

"shut up will you!? People are trying to sleep" he hissed. His hair was messy and he wore his night cloths.

"um... reiji it's two pm" dan looked at his phone.

"exactly! I sleep for as long as I want!" and with that he slammed the door. Dan pushed him self off the bed.

"come on" he pulled madoka up "after I change were going for breakfast" dan pulled his shirt over his head while madoka went to wait in the hallway.

Once dan was finished changing he led madoka to the main dinning area to get breakfast. Rieki was already eating, reiji and teru were rummaging through the cupboards and ryutaro, tetsuya and tobio were cooking. Dan went to get some cereal and madoka sat down next to rieki.

"good morning" teru smiled and walked up to her "would you like some eggs?" he held out a plate.

"no...no thank you i'm not hungry" madoka looked down she didn't completely trust the bladers yet.

"you have to eat something!" teru exclaimed and set the food down next to her "eat" he turned on his heel and walked back to make more for reiji. Madoka huffed and started to eat slowly.

"so...whats your name?" ryutaro sat next to her.

"madoka" she looked up to him.

"madoka what a pretty name fro a pretty girl" he gave madoka a sly smile. " so you know what your name means?"

"no" madoka a deep red blush on her cheeks.

"your name means you are giving, courageous, bold, action oriented, energetic, and strong willed" he smiled again. Tobio snickered from across the table. "what!?" he growled.

"nothing...just...nice pickup line"

"what makes you think that was a pickup line!?" he half shouted.

"WELL-" tobio and ryutaro silenced them selves when doji and ryuga walked in.

"well how was your night?" doji stood behind madoka and put his hand on her head with a weird perverted smile on his face.

"uhh...fine?" he put his hands on her shoulders; which made madoka tense up.

"to day you will spend the day with reiji and stay in his room for the night" when doji said those words madoka gasped.

"do I...do I have too?"

"well or you could spend the day with me in my office"

"well madoka it's up to you get tormented by reiji of molested by doji" rieki laughed. Madoka paled at the thought of spending the day with doji.

"reiji"

"oh yay!" reiji got up "come on I want you to show you my room" reiji excitedly pulled madoka to his room. "wait there I want to shoe you my drawings" he smiled and pushed madoka onto his bed. A minute later he came up to her with a black notebook "here look in it" madoka started to flip through the pages.

"uhh...these are really interesting?"

"really!? That one is kenta getting eaten by my poison serpent and that one is ginga getting eaten by poison serpent"

"cool?" madoka flipped to another page and started laughing.

"oh, that one is doji having a tea party with ryuga and some stuffed animals and they really do that every Saturday night." madoka continued to laugh.

'maybe spending the day and night with reiji wont e so bad' she thought to hr self.

After a whole day of playing with reiji they both decided to get washed up for bed. Reiji had already showered that morning so he gave madoka some of his cloths for bed.

"come on i'll show you where you can shower" reiji handed madoka the clothes, grabbed her hand and walked her down the hall too the washroom. "i'll wait outside" he sat down next to the door.

"ok" madoka walked into the washroom; closing it as she went in.

a half hour later she walked back out feeling much cleaner than before; she was wearing reiji's cloths also. Reiji and her got back to the room. Then reiji started to look at her head to toe "wow" he whispered. She was wearing his red long sleeved shirt that hung over left shoulder it went down to just abouve her knee'sand a pair of his black shorts, her hair was wet and straighter than usual. Madoka didn't hear him and layed down on his bed. Reiji climbed over her and wrapped his arms around her waist; nuzzeling his face into her neck. Madoka just closed her eyes and hugged him back.


	4. Chapter 4

Madoka bolted up from her not so peaceful slumber; panting slightly. She looked at reiji he slept peacefully next to her his arm's were still wrapped around her waist but not as tight. Madoka sighed and layed back down. She had a nightmare about what would happen if ginga came to get her. "whats wrong?" reiji slowly opened his bright yellow eyes.

"when did you get up?"

"don't try to change the subject madoka" reiji got into a sitting position; so did madoka. "Tell me whats wrong I want to know"

"i just had a nightmare thats all" she looked down at the cloths she had on "can I have my out fit back now?" reiji got up and handed her cloths with sat on his desk.

After they changed and got ready for the day they went down stairs to the training room. "reiji I want you to train today" doji stood waiting "so madoka will spend the day with-"

"NO!" reiji cut doji off "i want madoka to stay with me!" reiji crossed his arms over his chest. Reiji really did want to stay with madoka but he also didn't want any of the other members to have her. "she can watch me train and I could show her how to beyblattle too"

"well...fine as long as she doesn't cause ant trouble" and with that doji walked back to his office.

"reiji? Are you really going to teach me how to beybattle?" madoka walked closer to the red head.

"of course! Come with me I have a perfect bey in mind for you" he led madoka to another room down the hall. There where several bey parts and different beys sorted on sheaves and tables.

"wow reiji this is so cool!"

reiji walked over to the last shelf "here this one is perfect for you" he handed madoka a black and gold defense type bey.

"wow what an interesting face bolt" the face bold had a picture of a clawed paw print. "whats its name?"

"lighting silver wolf" reiji and madoka walked back to the training room. "come here i'll teach you how to launch" reiji swiftly to the bey stadium.

"reiji I know how to launch" she pouted.

"but still" madoka walked over to reiji and got into her launch position, but only to have a pair of arms wrap around her stomach

"what are you doing?"

"adjusting your launch position he smirked and nuzzled into her shoulder.

"you just wanted an excuse to hold me didn't you?"

"mmmaaabbbyyy" he turned madoka around so she was facing him. She looked up to him as he leaned in closer; with her eyes half way closed she got on her tip toes. Just as their lips meant in a kiss shouts were heard from the hall.

"get them!"

"don't let them get away!"

"ginga" madoka whispered when he and kyoya ran in.

"madoka are you ok!?" the two took their bey out "step away from madoka reiji" the two boys looked about ready to kill someone.

"no!" reiji took his bey out "she's mine not yours! I love her!"

"3" kyoya growled.

"2" ginga spoke.

"1" reiji shouted.

"let it rip!" the three males voices rung through the room as the beys went flying at each other.

(sorry not good at doing beybattle scenes) "go now special move!" ginga and kyoya shouted and serpent was thrown from the bey dish.

"come on madoka lets go" madoka had no time to answer when kyoya picked her up and ran toward the exit with ginga.

"no! Madoka!" reiji stopped by the door "don't worry I will find you again! I promise!" he cried out as the three figures left his sight.


	5. Chapter 5

That night madoka sat in her bed with ginga and kyoya sleeping on the floor. "i can't sleep" she mumbled and looked up at the ceiling "i want..." she stopped "i need reiji" she looked at the two boys "i cant believe the don't trust me enough to leave me alone" she closed her eyes and whipped her tears away.

"madoka?..." ginga opened his eye's. She didn't look at him "are you still upset?"

"leave me alone ginga" she stood up and made her way to the bedroom door.

"where are you going?" kyoya quickly sat up.

"bathroom" she growled in annoyance "why are you going to follow me into there to?"

kyoya and ginga's face's flushed "just hurry up" the greenette sneared.

Madoka left the room and closed the door. She made her way down upstairs into the shop. She looked around the room "good no one in sight" she grabbed her jacket and boots and slipped them on. Slowly and carefully she unlocked the door with a small grin she pulled it open but only to have a hand close it again.

"what do you think your doing young lady?" she turned around to spot tsubasa behind her.

"you too?" she whined

"yup no go back to bed" he locked the door and shoved her toward the stairs.

"b-but"

"now" his amber eyes narrowed with a challenging gleam. She only shook her head in defeat and went back to her room.

"see you found tsubasa" kyoya had a smug smile.

"i hate you all" she climbed into bed and closed her eye's; falling into a deep slumber.

~mean while~

Reiji sat on his bed; hid hands gripped at his red and blond hair. Everything that was once on his desk and dresser had been thrown onto the floor. Dan, Rieki, and the other members stood in the door way "come on Mizuchi it will be OK" teru tried to cheer him up.

"NO!" he shouted "they took her away form me!" her lowered hid voice "and I want her back; NOW" his tone of voice was dark and not at all childish like it once was days ago.

"well..." Doji walked in with ryuga.

"me and L-Drago could bring her back for you" ryuga smirked.

"you..." reiji looked up "you wont hurt her right?" 

"of course not" they two males stepped out of the snake boys room "i will bring her safe and sound"

~mean while~

The next day madoka woke up to the smell of beacon "DOKA!" Yu came skipping in "time to eat breakfast!" he smiled.

"i'm not hungry" she sat up and crossed her arms.

"OK well you still have to get up were going to see ginga's dad and hikaru. So get dressed you look horrible" Yu turned around and left.

Madoka closed and locked her door. She walked to her closet and pulled her normal outfit out. She showered and changed. While brushing the tangles out of her hair she noticed the bruises on her arms and looked down "L-Drago..." she whispered. Was that it? Did the others see the bruises and accuse her reiji for beating her or something? She ignored the thought and finished getting ready.

~somewhere in the forest~

"so you'll get madoka back for me and wont hurt her?" reiji sat across from ryuga.

"yeah yeah whatever" he growled "i'm also going to make those friends of hers pay"

reiji smirked "you better get ready ginga hagane because were coming for my madoka" his dark hiss like laugh filled the air.

"and we will show no mercy!"


End file.
